Aim and Fame
by Kuloms
Summary: Clove's life is torture. Her Father is insane, do to the fact her Mother and Sister died. Now she has been reaped in the 74th annual Hunger Games. What now? Clove has to choose between life, love, and death. (Clove POV. Rated M for mature due to violence and language! Named Aim and Fame because of Clove's aim and Cato's fame)
1. The Reaping

I woke up to the sound of beating.

I walked towards my window, and quietly looked out into the morning.

A peacekeeper was beating a girl, as she screamed in pain. I narrowed my eyes to try to get a good look at her.

I soon realized that it was my sister.

"No! STOP!" I shrieked as I stood in front of her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The peacekeeper snapped, as he grabbed my hair and threw me onto the ground, "I am taking orders from President Snow himself. If you have an objection, I can kill you right now!" He yelled, as he held me by my shirt. I could smell his disgusting breath, and nearly gagged on him.

"Thats my sister." I choked out, as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Do you think I care? Get out of here before I beat you too." He laughed as he threw me on the ground once again.

And that was the last time I saw my sister.

* * *

I slowly sipped the murky water in my cup.

Today is the reaping.

I hate it. I hate this world. The kind of world where their leader treats them like crap. I wish I could leave, and never come back. If I did, I would be tortured.

I slammed my cup on the wooden table.

"Clove, please." My Father said as he stared at the floor.

My Father lost my Mother when a fire started. I never really knew my Mother, I was a baby when she died. My Father was always depressed as I grew up with him, but ever since my sister Luthera was killed, he got worse.

A few months ago, I found him in his bedroom, a knife pointed at his neck. I caught him just in time, but from then on, I never let him out of anyone's sight.

A few years ago, I joined the Academy in order to get the money to pay for a special medication from the Capitol for my Father. It's supposed to help him get better. I then was kicked out for beating another girl to death in my training room.

She criticized my sister.

The siren went off, and my Father jumped in his seat.

"Come on Father, I believe its time to go." I sighed, as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his seat.

When we arrived, I walked him to the adult section, and told him to stay put.

I walked into the big crowd of other terrified children, and met up with my best friend Megera.

"Hi." She said softly as we walked towards the line.

"Hey." I sighed.

I walked up to the desk, and felt a sting on my finger.

I then walked into the 15-year-old section and felt a huge lump in my throat as Christia Bempletom's voice filled the stadium.

"Good morning boys and girls. Welcome to the anual 74th reaping. Please enjoy this wonderful tape from the capitol itself." She as everyone stared at her fake smile.

Everyone turned the heads toward the projection, and became mesmerized.

"The Hunger Games is what brings Panem together, and keeps everyone happy," The voice on the projection mentioned. What happiness? Oh, the happiness in the Capitol. Not the District's happiness.

"Now since that wonderful presentation is over, we can now get started with what we are all here for," Christia blabbed, "Ladies first!"

All the girls around me held their breaths, and so did I. Everyone watched as Christia stuck her metallic nails into the glass bowl. She dug it all the way in, and pulled it out, along with a white slip of paper. All it is, is a white slip of paper, one that everyone is terrified of. She unraveled it.

"Clove Sevina."

Everyone looked at me. I felt my heart stop. All I could here was my head pouding. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My legs weren't working. A few peacekeepers grabbed my arms, and dragged me up onto the stage.

"Clove!" I snapped back into reality as Christia yelled my name. I shook her hand, and looked out into the crowd of relieved girls. I wish I was one of them. I searched the 17 year old section for Meg. I finally found her.

He face had anxiety written all over it, along with a few stray tears. She mouthed something, but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Now for the boys!" Christia squealed.

She slipped her hand into the other bowl, and pulled out a slip. She unraveled it once again.

"Tristian Sloth,"She said as she looked into the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Another voice shouted. Soon enough, a muscular blonde boy was standing on the stage. No emotions whatsoever.

"Whats your name?" Christia asked.

"Cato Larek."The boy responded.

_Authors Note:_

_So what do you guys think? I kinda wanted to make this, I have wanted to for awhile now. Yes, their will be some sort of love triangle going on, don't worry. I hope you guys like this, and tell me if you want another chapter. I was kinda seeing if you guys would like this so if you do, just make a review saying yes! Love you._


	2. Conversations

Christia and the peacekeepers led me and Cato into two separate rooms in the District building.

I sat on the small leather couch near the windows as I tried not to cry. My Father won't even come. I doubt it. First my Mother, then my sister, and now me? He probably is trying to kill himself right now.

And I don't even care.

He never cared about me. Sure, before my sister was killed he cared. After that, he could barely look at me without bursting into tears. Just because he was suffering, doesn't mean I wasn't. I just was trying to stay strong, like he never did. All I could ask from him was some support. He was not the only one who was hurt.

I was startled when the wooden door opened.

My Father.

"Clove!"He yelled as he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I felt a few tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Father, I don't want you to be upset. I will be okay, I will win," I smiled as I tried not to cry.

"This is why you were born! I am not upset, I am happy! You are going to bring this family riches," He laughed.

"Father, I am most likely going to die out there and you're excited? Mother would never want me to go! Never!" My smile turned into a large frown.

"Don't you dare talk about you're Mother!" He yelled.

"Why? You miss her? Have you ever thought that I missed her too? For all I know she was most likely a bitch," as soon as I said it, I regretted it. My face stung as my Father's hand slapped my cheek.

That was the last thing I said to him before the peacekeepers dragged him out of the room.

I once again sat back down on the couch and I let out a huge sigh. How could I be so irrelevant? Sometimes the things I say can be so immature. I wish that they weren't.

The wooden doors once again flew open as my best friend Meg walked in. She was sobbing so hard it sounded like she couldn't breathe.

"Meg!" As I said this I thought that her name sounded peculiar. Names like hers were from before the dark days, and barely anyone ever used them anymore.

"Clove, I am so sorry," Meg weeped.

"I will be fine," I said unable to look into her teary eyes without bursting into tears.

"No you aren't, you don't have to be strong in front of me Clove," Meg could always tell when I was lying. As soon as she said this a million tears that I had been holding in flew out of my eyes.

She hugged me as we both sobbed into each other's shoulders.

"No need for crying. I will win, and give some of the riches to your family," I said with a stuffy nose.

"I love you Clove, as a friend of course, and be strong. Don't let anyone change who you are okay? I also wanted to tell you what I had mouthed to you when you were reaped-" Meg was cut off as the peacekeepers pulled her out of the room.

Wonderful.

I felt like I might throw up at that moment. I can't do this. I just can't.

"Lets go." The peacekeeper grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. Cato was standing with the Peacekeepers looking unafraid. Either he is hiding his fear, or he isn't afraid at all.

Cato and I stood next to each other with one peacekeeper by each of our sides. It was like we were under arrest, only we weren't. Christia met us at a small carriage. We were pushed into it. Christia was sitting in the middle of us, as she went on about how exciting this will be. I felt a huge lump in my throat, trying to listen to her, yet it didn't interest me.

I could tell Cato wasn't listening either. He was just staring at me awkwardly. I glanced over quickly, and his eyes on me made me extremely uncomfortable. I looked back up ahead. I swallowed the lump down my throat and felt a tad bit better.

I am not afraid to die. I am just afraid of the fact my anxiety is going to take over.

* * *

The peacekeepers once again pushed us onto the train.

The walls were a blue, lined with a silver fabric. There were lots of treats that filled the room, ones that I never have even seen before nor even heard of.

"You two will be staying on the train for the next few days until we arrive in the Capitol. You will be in the Capitol for about 3 days until the games. Its going to be the time of your lives!" Christia said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Who cares?

Christia left the room. The silence turned awkward.

I grabbed a small pastry, looked alot like cheese bread. I took a bite. It was delicious. It was filled with some sort of sugary cream.

"Good huh?" Cato smiled as he grabbed a tart.

"I guess." I shrugged.

That was the first time in all my years in District 2 that Cato ever even spoke to me.

"You guess? You know," Cato chuckled.

"Is something funny?" I scoffed.

"Your ignorance is amusing," Cato smirked.

"Your voice is irritating," I rolled my eyes.

"Touché. So whats the deal with you? Happy? Angry?" Cato asked.

"Why do you care? You're gonna to kill me anyway," I narrowed my eyes. Cato is probably trying to get to know me so he can find my weakness.

"Wow! I am hurt," Cato joked as put his hand to his heart.

"My goal," I snickered.

"Whatever. I don't need to ask. You are obviously scared. I could tell when you were reaped. Weak," He told me.

"Weak? I got kicked out of the academy for killing a girl," I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that, it sounded awesome," Cato smiled.

"Really? It sounds nasty," I replied.

"What did she do? You probably had a reason for it," he asked.

"Just felt like killing her, thats all," I told him as I walked out of the room to find Christia.

_Hey guys! Writers block for a couple of weeks. I am back on the move to make more though. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! I will be uploading every Sunday from now on. Don't forget to review and follow or favorite if you haven't yet! If you like this one please check out my other ones! Thanks! _


	3. Career or Not?

I found Christia in her bedroom.

"Clove?" She asked as she put down her blush brush.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if maybe you could take me to my room. I am not sure where it is," I asked nervously.

"Yes, yes, of course. She got out of her chair and put her hand on my back as she led me to my room. It was a little bit down the hall. She opened up the door and led me in.

"This is your room. There is a bathroom right there, a closet with clothes over there, and your bed. Dinner is at 5:45 sharp! Don't be late!" She smiled as she left the room.

I sat on the silkly, cyan covers. I laid there for a bit, just staring at the ceiling and thinking.

After awhile I felt like I was being watched. I sat up.

Cato was leaning against the door entrance.

"What do you want?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Nothing," He said, but he still continued to just stand there.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be left ALONE."

"I mind. Don't worry I am not here." I looked up to still see him standing there.

"UGH!" I got up and stormed down the hall towards the main room.

"Christia can you please inform Cato that-" I stopped talking as I saw a women, that wasn't Christia. She was sitting on the couch reading a book.

She had dark brown hair and olive skin. She was beautiful, yet she intimidated me.

"Good afternoon Clove." She smiled. He teeth were sharp like daggers. Meg had told me that Enobaria ripped a person's throat out with her teeth when she was in the games. After she won, she got an operation to get her teeth shaped like daggers. I thought it was just a tall tale, but now I know that I was definitely wrong.

"I am Enobaria, your mentor." She stood up. Her hair went all the way down to her waist, and she was wearing a gold dress.

I was unable to speak. So mesmerized by her sharp dagger-like teeth.

Cato entered the room and as soon as he saw Enobaria his eyes widened.

"Woah," he looked so shock.

"Why hello Cato. I have heard a lot about you." She smiled, closing her mouth. She sat back down and continued her book. Christia walked into the room and sat down next to her,

"Wow Enobaria! You look dazzling in that dress." Christia nearly screamed.

"Thank you," Enobaria chuckled.

I left the room and walked into my room. I should probably get cleaned up before dinner so I do not smell. I took off my white and navy blue dress and laid it on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and got into the bath tub.

I laid in the warm water for awhile until I finally washed my hair and body. I got out of the tub and grabbed a soft towel.

I wrapped it above my chest and walked out of the bathroom.

I screamed as Cato sat on my bed.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Why?" Cato pretended to be hurt.

"GET OUT YOU CREEP! Is this your hobby or something? Watching girls nude?" I said with a look of puzzled across my face.

"Only with you," Cato laughed.

I punched his arm and grabbed his shirt. I pushed him out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"Goodness gracious." I sighed. I slipped on my dress once again and combed through my hair.

I walked out of the room and into Cato's.

He was on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Cato's room. May I help you?" Cato said. He stayed in his same position.

"I just came to tell you that you are an asshole. See you at dinner." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Clove?" I heard Cato call.

"What?" I asked as I walked back in.

"Do you want to know why I volunteered?" Cato asked.

"Sure." I answered, a teeny bit shocked he even asked me this.

"I volunteered because you were reaped. I want to protect you," he told me.

"Oh, Cato I am flattered, but I just don't feel that way about you, " I said as I walked out of the room.

* * *

When it became 5:43 I hurried off to to main room for dinner.

I was really nervous about having to face Cato. I have no idea if it was true or not. He is 18 and he was at the academy. The only reason he volunteered was because he had too.

I feel like somehow he is trying to play with my feelings. He barely knows me, and there is no possible way he just sacrificed his life to protect me.

This is all just one big lie, so Cato can mess me up in the games.

Well, I am not going to fall for it.

I sat at the wooden table. There was some meat that looked like steak. There was some mushed peas, shrimp stew, and some bread. I helped myself to everything. It would probably be good if I added some pounds to this skinny body of mine.

I looked up to see Cato. This time he wasn't looking at me. I looked back at my food.

"Since you guys aren't asking for some life advice I will just go ahead and give you some," Enobaria said, breaking the silence,"when you first get into the arena during the bloodbath, kill. Your goal is to kill as many people as possible because you guys are careers. Once the bloodbath is over, make camp at the Cornucopia. Maybe make some alliances with the other careers, and kill them off later in the games.

"Um, I am not a career. Cato is," I corrected her.

"Of course you are," Enobaria looked confused.

"I was in the academy but I got kicked out," I informed her.

"How? I never heard of such treachery." Enobaria stopped eating.

"I killed someone there," I said as I looked down at the floor.

"How?" She asked again.

"I beat her until she was no longer living," I gulped.

"Well, than you're a career." Enobaria laughed.

"I'm not," I corrected her once again.

"So your telling me that you never learned any sort of killing method while you were there?" Enobaria raised her eyebrows.

"Well I did um learn how to throw knives," I told her.

"Career. Wow, are you any good?" Enobaria asked.

"She's great. I once saw her in her yard throwing knives at these targets," Cato told her.

"Did she make the bullseye?" Enobaria asked him.

"Yeah,"Cato told her. I just wanted to punch him the face right then. I don't want to kill, I don't want to be a career.

"I don't want to kill people. I just want to be weak, like everyone else," I snapped.

"Well hon, unless you want to be stoned by peacekeepers you are going to be a career, whether you enjoy being one or not," Enobaria yelled.

"What?" Cato asked.

"President Snow wants everyone in District 1, 2, and 3 careers or they are killed," Christia answered for Enobaria.

I stood up and threw my plate on the floor and watched as it shattered into a million peices.

"CLOVE!" Christia screamed.

"I am not going to be here and be something I am not. I would rather be tortured to death than bow to this bullshit." I yelled as I stormed out of the main room.

I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to review, follow or favorite if you haven't yet, and if you like this story than don't forget to read my other ones! Love ya! See you all on Sunday! Bye!_


	4. Seeder

_I was standing in the middle of the Cornucopia as everyone around me was either killing or dying. _

_I tried to run but I couldn't move._

_I started to panic, but was stopped by a sharp sting in my stomach._

_I fell to the ground and noticed my hands were dripping with blood._

_Everything went blurry, and I realized that this was death._

I woke up breathing heavily.

It was only a dream.

I got out of bed and went to the main room to see Cato, Enobaria, and Christia sitting at the table.

I sat in the same spot I had sat in the night before, and I grabbed a biscuit and some oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries in it.

"Today is the day we arrive in the Capitol," Christia explained excitedly.

I rolled my eyes once again, but didn't say a word.

I focused on eating. I thought about the dream I had. I guess it wasn't a dream, it was more of a nightmare. It's very odd that that one was the first one I had after I was reaped. I thought by now I would've been having one every night.

I looked at Cato who continued eating.

He hasn't spoken to me since last night which makes me wonder if he is angry or something.

I don't even mind, it's not like he even likes me.

When I was done eating I went back to my room and got ready for the day. I just put on the same dress I had been wearing for two days straight, and just sat in my room for a couple of hours.

It wasn't like I was doing anything productive, I was just sitting their daydreaming like I usually do. I almost was daynightmaring. I just kept picturing in my head all the different ways I could die or be killed.

I tried not to think about it, but it is not easy when all you can do is think about it because everyone else keeps pressuring you and talking about it. I wish that all this would just go away, but obviously the odds of that happening is 0 in a million.

Unless someone stopped all of this.

Which no one ever will. There is no possible way anyone could ever change the government here in Panem. No possible way they could without dying.

I started to wonder why I am just sitting in this room waiting for something.

I realized that I was waiting for Cato, for him to walk in and try to annoy me somehow. I started to think that that wasn't going to happen.

"Clove? Cato and you need to come out into the main room because we are going to be arriving in the Capitol any minute now!" Christia startled me at the door.

"Okay," I sighed with sorrow.

"What's with the mood?" Christia crossed her arms.

"I don't want to see some dumb Capitol. It's the last place I want to be," I snapped. Christia scoffed loudly and left the room.

I got up and walked to the main room.

I sat on the couch and grossed my arms. Glaring at the window.

"AHH! We are here!" Christia screamed.

I got up and looked out the window. So many tall buildings were spread out all over the horizon.

Even though the Capitol is more beautiful than I ever expected, it is still filled with disgusting people. The people who enjoy watching innocent children fight to the death.

Just thinking about this makes me sick.

The train stopped and we walked out to be greeted by peacekeepers.

"CLOVE! CATO!" The crowd screamed our names. I acted like I ignored them, and glared at anyone who looked me in the eye. Even though I glared, people screamed even louder.

I never expected all these people to look so peculiar, so stupid. They looked like they had went through a horrible makeover.

We were led into a tall building. We went into an elevator, and went up to floor 2.

I gasped as we arrived in the huge apartment. Glass chandeliers filled the ceiling, and a huge leather couch sat in the family room. The kitchen was filled with glass objects, along with a glass table and peculiar shaped green and black chairs.

"This is where you will be staying!" Christia explained, "now we are going to escort you to the stylists. They are going to get you guys all dolled up for the chariot ride!"

* * *

We were led into a room filled with small styling beds.

I was led in one, and laid down as the stylists did everything to put me in pain.

They waxed my legs, plucked my eyebrows, and even cut a lot of my hair off to make it short.

"Why did you cut my hair!" I yelled.

"The ends were dead and split. You looked dirty," the woman told me.

I glared at her the rest of the time.

After they were done "fixing" my appearance they led me to a room. I sat on the small bed and waited for something I am not even sure about.

"Hello Clove," a tall bony man said as he walked into the room, "I am Seeder. Your stylist. Stand up, let me take a look at you," I did what he said and stood up.

He was so much more taller than me. I was always short in my district, but somehow I felt even shorter around him.

"Very good body, beautiful figure. Your face could use a few touches but other than that you are just the right kind of woman to be working on this year," Seeder smiled in pure happiness.

"Thank you," I said with a tad bit of attitude. After all, I am suppose to sound like a vicious, thirsty killer.

"I am going to give you a very fierce look. One that describes you as a career perfectly," Seeder told me. The sound of the word "career" made me want to retch.

I sat in a chair in front of a mirror as I sat and was plucked, pinched, smoothed, and worked on. It must of taken hours because I got tired of sitting in this chair for so long.

I was told to put a costume on, so I did. I felt a little bit uncomfortable because I was getting undressed in front of Seeder. I didn't complain, I just did what I was told.

When I was done, Seeder plucked, pinched, smoothed, and worked on me just a little bit more.

I was told to stand up and look into the mirror.

I never felt so me in my entire life.

Usually, the costumes look horrid, but this year they were beyond amazing.

I had a golden helmet on top of my head, accented with huge, gold metallic, wings. I had a beautiful golden chest plate, with medal feathers coming from the neck down. I had golden leggings, and metal boots.

My hair was pulled back into a tight curled bun, Seeder must have put some sort of extensions in my hair to make it longer.

My makeup was simple, but made me look feminine.

"You like?" Seeder asked as he stood next to me. I nodded, but didn't smile. I was trying to hide my excitement.

Peacekeepers led me into a big room, and I was standing next to my chariot as Cato was brought in.

His costume was very similar, only the helmet wasn't on top of his head, it just looked like a metal golden sweat band with wings coming off of it. The rest of the costume looked the same.

"You look great," I told Cato. He didn't respond, so I rolled my eyes, "you know, ignoring me is immature. I honestly don't really care, but I think that I did nothing wrong. It is not like you even like me. It's all just a little game."

"Oh, so now I am lying? I may be a jerk, but not that big of a jerk to lure you in to some sort of death trap. Besides, the only reason I volunteered to protect was because you being so puny and all is going to get you killed," Cato scoffed.

"Now now," Seeder stopped us, "There better not be any of this when you are in the chariot. Your reputation is all you have right now to win."

I rolled my eyes and got into the chariot. I looked over at the District 1 tributes. The girl was tall, and was a blonde. She was wearing a magenta feathered costume.

As soon as she saw me starring, she narrowed her eyes. I glared at her.

I knew we were already enemies.

The chariot started to move, and soon enough I was staring at a million people screaming my name.

_I know, I know, why am I writing when it is not Sunday? I was just in such a good mood that I really felt like writing a chapter. I hope you guys like, and please do not forget to review, follow or favorite if you haven't yet, and check out my other fanfics if you like this one!_  
_Thanks!_


	5. The Girl from District 12

I didn't smile, I just waved.

Cato was smiling like crazy, and waving.

People screamed at the top of their lungs, almost making my eardrum pop.

We finally came to a stop at the end of the building. I watched as all the other tributes came in and then stopped just like our chariot did.

Thats when I saw the District 12 tributes. They were on fire! The boy, was a blonde and looked pretty muscular. The girl was tall and skinny. She was beautiful, yet intimidating.

I felt like she had to be killed or she would be a threat.

Cato was also staring at her, and I had noticed he was doing this earlier. It wasn't like a stare, it was more of a glare. She noticed but just looked at him, her expression blank. She looked at me once and I did the same, but she quickly looked away.

"Hello!" President Snow came up on the loud speaker, "I am so grateful to introduce you to the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" As he said this, the crowd screamed.

I ignored the rest of his speech, it wasn't anything important.

We left the huge room of screaming people.

"You guys were great," Enobaria greeted us with her dagger-like teeth. I just shrugged.

"Perfection!" Christia screeched.

We were finally sent back to our apartments. I got into a yellow silk shirt, along with a pair of cloth pants.

I realized I had forgotten about the locket I had sneaked onto the train. It is a long necklace, silver locket, and has a C engraved on the front. It has a picture of my Mother and sister.

I slipped it over my head, and put my hair down.

I sat on the bed and started humming, as I looked inside the locket.

"Clove? May I come in?" I heard Cato ask on the other side of the door.

"Of course not," I replied.

"Please? I am really sorry about what I said earlier, it was wrong of me," Cato told me.

"Apology not accepted, now go away," I shouted.

"I am not leaving until you open up the door," Cato answered, as I felt a loud thud on the door.

"What are you doing?" I opened the door to see Cato storming over me. I realized when I wasn't wearing ridiculous heels Cato was more than a head taller than me. Cato moved me out of the way and walked into my room.

"Hey! I don't want you in here get out!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said as he looked at the things on my bureau.

I pushed him on the ground and pinned his arms down.

"I told you to get out, now you are going to pay," He laughed as I joked around. He flipped me over and now he was on top of me. I felt his face move closer to my lips. He tried to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead.

I pushed him off, and left the room, leaving Cato confused.

I walked into the family room and sat on the couch next to Seeder, and Cato's stylist Decennia.

They were watching the Reaping for District 12.

"Welcome, welcome to the annual District 12 reaping for the 74th Hunger Games," Their reaper said over podium. Her hair was blonde and had pink highlights in it. She was wearing a pink, peculiar dress.

"Ladies first!" She said, as she put her hand into the big glass bowl, "Primrose Everdeen," She said.

Everyone in the crowd turned and looked at a small blonde girl. She looked terrified. She began walked into the middle when the same girl I had saw at the chariot ride stormed through the peacekeepers.

"Prim! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute," She screamed. Immediately after this, the little girl named Primrose started screaming.

"NO! NO!" Primrose yelled as the older girl hugged her. A tall boy with brown hair picked Primrose up and carried her through the crowd.

"It looks like we have the very first volunteer in District 12! What is your name?" Effie asked.

"Katniss Everdeen," The girl responded into the microphone.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister," Effie told Katniss. She nodded.

Effie then did the boys, and reaped a boy named Peeta Mellark.

Seeder shut the projector off.

Katniss volunteered. I realized that this was really bad. Usually the people in District 12 are very weak, but if Katniss was brave enough to volunteer who knows what she will do in the games.

We have to kill her.

* * *

After we all ate dinner I went back to my room and crawled under the covers. I laid there, grasping my locket. I wasn't crying or anything, just thinking. Thinking about the kind of strategies I have to do in the games.

I closed my eyes, and then pictured Cato, when he tried to kiss me. I started to regret turning my head, so maybe he could kiss me. I never really kissed a boy before, I probably would have done something embarrassing if I had. I do kind of have feelings for him.

Should I believe that he honestly likes me? Or should I think that this is all just one big game so that when we get into the games he can kill me.

After all, there is only one winner out of 24 tributes. There is a huge chance Cato will think about killing me at least once in all of this.

Unless...

I kill him first.

_Hi guys. Thanks so much for reading, I know I usually make a chapter on Sundays but I really want to get this story going because I cannot wait to write about the games. It will be so much fun! Do not forget to review, follow or favorite if you have not yet, and if you like this story do not forget to read my other ones!_  
_Bye guys_


	6. Training

I got out of bed and ate breakfast.

Today is training.

"Clove, here is the suit you are going to be wearing," Seeder said as he laid the red and black romper on the bed.

"Thanks," I said as I brushed through my knots.

"Tell me when you are done getting ready so I can do your hair," Seeder told me as he walked out of the room.

I got undressed and slipped the suit over my head. As soon as I put it on, it beeped and went to my body shape. I told Seeder I was ready and he came back in. He combed through my hair and took different sections, then tying them with an elastic band. Then he connected the sections and brought it back into a ponytail.

I was ready.

Cato and I were escorted to the bottom floor. The game makers were sitting on a small ledge while drinking and eating. All the tributes were put in a large group in the middle of the training center.

"Hello. I am Atala. Today you are going to be here in the training center. I know all of you will want to go to the weapons, but be sure to check out the other things. 40 percent of you will die of a weapon, 20 percent hunger, 10 percent thirst, and 5 percent infection. You may begin," Atala told us.

I went over to the weapons first. I wanted to go over to the fire station, but before we left Enobaria told us to go to the weapons the whole time, in order to show the other tributes we can kill.

"District 2!" I turned around to see who said that, it was the girl from district 1, "Honey, non careers shouldn't be going to the weapons section. That little District 11 girl is over there. You guys look about the same age, go over and make a little playdate," She snickered.

"Yo Glimmer! Come over here and check this out," The boy from District 1 told her. Glimmer? What an odd name. I looked at the tiny knives. Each one had a different lethal design. I pick one with a jagged edge.

I looked over to see where Cato was. He had a huge sword and he was killing the dummies on the far side of the room. I went back to picking my knives. I picked a couple more out and held them all in my right hand.

"Let's see what you got Clove," Glimmer walked over.

"Okay," I smirked. I went over to the boarded dummies. I was about 15 feet away. I turned them on and waited for them to show up orange. The first one did and threw my knife. I did that for the 2 other ones. I looked up to see where I hit.

I made it in the heart for every single one.

I looked over at Glimmer who's face was drenched in awe.

"Who's the puny one now?" I snickered as I walked toward the boy from District 1. He was throwing spears at dummies.

"You're pretty good," I told him after he threw his last one.

"You're not to shabby either. I saw what you did with Glimmer, her face was priceless," He laughed.

"Yeah, I am Clove," I smiled.

"Cool, the name's Marvel," He smiled back.

"Well aren't you Marvelous," I joked.

"Woah! Thats a good one!" He laughed, "is there a way you can tell me why you're District 2 boy is giving me dirty looks...its creeping me out bro," Marvel made a scared face. I looked over at Cato who was glaring right at Marvel.

I shrugged.

"I will be right back," I told Marvel. I walked over to Cato who was with Glimmer, "can you not be an asshole for once?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think thats possible," As Cato said this Glimmer laughed all flirty like. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Clove? Cato doesn't feel like talking to a 12 year old," Glimmer joked.

"I am not 12, I am 15. By the way, at least I am not a slut," I narrowed my eyes at her. Glimmer glared at me.

Thats when she pounced on me. She started punching me and slapping me. I kicked her in the stomach, and she flew off of me.

"You didn't even try to get her off of me? Yeah Cato, you definitely like me," I yelled. I walked back over to Marvel.

"What was that all about?" Marvel asked.

"I honestly don't know," I told him.

* * *

The next day, we went back to training. Today is the test scores. We all were put into a long hallway.

"Glimmer Carner," the loud speaker called. Glimmer will probably do the bow and arrow. She isn't that good at it though.

After awhile, Marvel was called. I am next.

"Clove Sevina," it called. I gulped as I walked into the room. It was the same training room, only partially empty. I walked over to the knives and picked out 3.

"Clove Sevina, District 2," I called. The game makers all looked over. I stood in front of the target and threw all 3 of my knives.

They all hit the bullseye.

I walked out of the room.

As soon as I got out Enobaria was waiting.

"How was it?" She smiled.

"It was good, I guess," I responded. She put her hand on my back and we went back to the apartment. Cato finally came up and we all sat on the couch.

"Hello Panem!" Ceaser Flickerman smiled on the screen, "Glimmer in District 1, had a score of 9," He told the audience, "Marvel in District 1 had a score of 9 as well!"

This was it. The time where my score would be showed on the screen in all of Panem.

"Clove in District 2, had a score of 10," Everyone in the room cheered loudly, "Cato in District 2 also had a score of 10," Once again everyone in our room cheered.

10. I thought to myself...10! That is 2 away from the highest score of 12. I never knew I could even make it to 10.

The rest of the tributes had scores 6 and under, and I didn't have much interest in listening to the them.

Once Ceaser was done annoucing District 10 scores he moved on to 11, and thats when I felt like paying attention.

"Rue in District 11 had a score of 7," Ceaser announced. 7 is really good for someone as small is that girl. She must be 12, "Thresh in District 11 had a score of 10,"

This frightenened me. During training Thresh kept glaring at me. He is so tall and muscular, he seems so intimidating.

"Now, last but not least in District 12 Katniss Everdeen had a score of 11," Ceaser Flickerman said. 11? I knew from this moment on that she was going to be a big threat to us. A huge one, "Peeta Mellark in District 12 had a score of 8,"

Now I know.

Katniss Everdeen must be killed.


	7. Interview

The next morning we woke up bright and early.

Another day of training awaits.

Once again, we put on our rompers and went down to the training center. I went to the weapons again and started practicing on the dummies.

I stopped what I was doing to look who was screaming and yelling.

"You stole my knife!" Cato told a boy with dark hair.

"I didn't steal your knife!" The boy yelled back. A few trainers got in the middle of their small arguement and pushed the away.

"You are dead first!" Cato snapped. I looked around to see if anyone was holding his knife. Maybe Katniss did. To my luck, she was smirking. I examined her body yet no knife. I looked at where she was smirking.

Up in one of the nets the District 11 girl, Rue, was on the verge of laughing while holding a small dagger. I have to admit, I almost chuckled myself.

Sometimes I think that Cato may be strong, yet, he just doesn't have the brains.

This time I break the rules and go over to the fire station. I need to be able to know how to do the other basic things other than going to the weapons. I can kill but it may not be enough to survive. I start practicing with a few rocks when Glimmer interrupts me.

"Hey District 2, come check out the District 12 kid. He is so weak its pathetic," she snickers. Without answering, I follow her over to Marvel and Cato who are both grinning while starring at the blonde boy.

He is climbing the net, and then he falls off, grunting as he hits the mat. I pretend to laugh, trying to make myself look like a career.

We watch as Katniss walks over to him and they whisper something to each other. I glare at her as she walks back to the hunting center. Peeta gets up and walks over to the big 100 pound balls by the weapons. He takes it and throws it at the other weapons.

We all stop smiling.

"Okay.." Cato nods. We all just hurry back to what we were doing.

* * *

The next day is the same. We all just go to the weapons and practice. Enobaria clearly stated I have to go for the weapons and if I go to the regular training centers, I will be punished.

* * *

The next morning I woke up drenched in sweat.

Today is the last day here in the Capitol until we are sent into the arena to kill each other.

I let out a broken sigh, as I walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Clove," Enobaria smiled. I didn't reply, "for the interviews today I want you to pretty much say for every question Ceaser asks, is that you are ready to kill and fight. They may ask about how you felt when you were reaped. Say that you were ready and prepared. That you were going to volunteer anyway."

"But-" Enobaria cut me off.

"No buts, not unless you want to be persecuted. This is the way it is. Deal with it," Enobaria said smashing her mug on the table causing us all to jump.

After breakfast we were led down to the styling floor. It is suppose to take hours for our stylist to make us beautiful and handsome. We need to look perfect in order to look great.

After all, this is our last chance to make our sponsors like us.

I have to admit, being plucked and polished was not the greatest experience. I just sat in a chair, for at least 3 hours while my stylists painfully made me look beautiful.

After everything was finished, Seeder told me to stand up and look at myself in the mirror.

My hair was slicked back in a small bun on the top, then big curls came down my shoulders. My dress, was absolutely priceless. The color was peach and coral, and at the top of the dress it was a dark coral. It was lace that looked cut and elegant as it stuck out of my chest.

The next half of the dress was an orange-peach, and had a belt in the shape of a bow. It was a long dress, yet it stopped at my tibia. It flowed respectfully from my legs.

My makeup wasn't too much, more of a natural look.

"How do you like?" Seeder asks. I shrugged.

Peacekeepers came in and grabbed my shoulders, and led me out into a long hallway full of the other tributes.

We were put into District order. I crossed my arms and stood up straight watching the tv as Glimmer walked out on stage wearing a light pink dress.

It was horrid. It look like somebody puked all over her. Then Marvel, went out on stage and of course he had a dark blue tuxedo, lined with a light yellow.

Then it was my turn.

Peacekeeper grabbed my shoulders and led me into a back room.

"And now I present, the girl from District 2, the vicious, the brave, Clove Sevina!" The crowd cheered. I slowly walked onto the stage looking out at the millions of crazily dressed people screaming my name.

Ceaser kissed my hand, and I sat in a white plush chair.

"Oh my lord you look stunning tonight, do you realize this?" His smile annoyed me.

"Of course I know this, the mirror didn't crack did it?" I said, trying to add some humor. The crowd laughed.

"You are very funny my dear. So, tell me, how did you feel when you were reaped?" Ceaser grinned.

"I was prepared. I probably would of volunteered anyway," I told him, I made myself sound like I didn't have an ounce of fear in my voice.

"Well isn't that something. I heard you were a knife thrower, is this true?" He asked.

"Well you'll just have to see when the games start," I said with a teasing tone. The crowd booed me funnily, "what? It's a surprise!"

"Haha! There are some rumors going around, about how you and Cato are in a romantic relationship, is that true," He raised his eyebrows all flirty.

"Well, he is a very handsome young man, but I am afraid we are not together. Just tributes," as I said this the crowd moaned.

"Well I am afraid our time is up! LET"S HEAR IT FOR CLOVE SEVINA!" Ceaser shouted.

I walked off the stage and was led to the District 2 booth.

"Oh Clove you were wonderful!" Christia explained. I smiled.

"Shh!" Enobaria snapped. I turned around and looked at the small screen. Cato was now speaking to Ceaser. The whole time he was being interviewed I wanted to cry. I could barely breath, I just wanted to go back home and be in my warm bed. I want to eat the food that tastes like dirt. I want to go home.


End file.
